


Revelation

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: Professor [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Sequel to 'Reaction', here be smut, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to 'Reaction'. The reader finally tells her parents about her new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my phone’s alarm alerting me to the fact that I needed to get up and face the day. I nearly jumped for joy when I remembered what day it was: today was graduation day! I would finally be getting my diploma and starting the rest of my life. I remembered what else I was going to do today and I nearly vomited. I was so afraid of telling my parents that I was seeing somebody; I knew they would freak out. I also knew that it would only be worse when they found out that he was a visiting professor from England and that he was fifteen years older than me.

When Tom and I had finally taken the time from our sex-filled lives to figure out the age difference between us, we agreed that no matter what it ended up being, age was just a number. We loved each other no matter what, even though fifteen years stood between us. I had a feeling that my parents wouldn’t take that stand on this particular issue. They were both the same age and considered even a three year difference to be an insurmountable obstacle. God only knew how they’d look at our relationship. Well, today I’d know, as well.

I rolled over and turned off my alarm, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I stood and propelled myself on autopilot towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee. _Oh, coffee! You’re the only one who truly understands me at this stage of the morning_ , I thought as I poured myself a cup. I curled up on the couch for the only five minutes I could spare that morning, and sipped my gloriously hot beverage. I heard my parents moving around upstairs, and soon both of them were walking down the stairs and moving to the coffee machine as I had earlier. Neither of them looked any more awake than I did, but my mom took one look at me and started crying. Before I could say a word, she walked over to me and hugged me so tight she nearly spilled my coffee.

“Oh, honey, I’m so proud,” she said, and I found my tongue for the first time that morning.

“Of my coffee-drinking habits? Hm, good to know,” I said with a sleepy smile. She ruffled my hair and sighed.

“Watch it, squirt,” she said, and we both laughed quietly. Dad came over and kissed us both on our cheeks and passed one of the mugs of coffee that he was holding to Mom.

“M’proud of you, too, babe,” he said in a slightly caveman-like grunt. I had to stifle a laugh as he sort of shuffled over to his favorite armchair and collapsed into it, cradling his coffee mug like it was a precious bar of gold. We all sat in silence for a few precious minutes, and as I went to put my mug in the sink, I realized that if my parents reacted the way that I thought they would, then this would be our last normal morning together as a family. Tears threatened to fill my eyes, but I blinked them back as I turned to my parents for one last comment.

“Mom? Dad? No matter what happens today, can you promise me one thing?” I asked and they both replied with confused a ‘yes’. “Would you promise that you’ll always love me?”

“Oh, honey! Of course we love you. You’re our daughter, and we always will. Nothing will ever change that,” Mom said, setting her mug on the table and standing to rush over and give me a hug. Dad was close on her heels.

“What could possibly make you think that we would ever stop loving you, baby?” Dad asked me as he wrapped his arms around both me and Mom. This was it. I could tell them now and get it over with, but then they could hold my diploma hostage. It was best to wait and to it like Tom and I had planned.

“Nothing, I just…I guess I’m feeling a bit insecure,” I said, and they both just hugged me tighter. Soon we all went on with our morning routines. I did my hair and makeup and put on the dress and pair of heels that I was required to wear. I had to be at the auditorium an hour before my parents did, so I proceeded to the next part of my plan. I grabbed the small bag that I’d packed the night before. In it, I’d placed as many t-shirts and pairs of shorts as I could fit, along with socks, underwear, and makeup. My hair straightener was now placed inside, as well, and I snuck it out to my car under my bagged cap and gown. I grabbed my phone charger and anything else that I might need if my parents really did kick me out, and called up the stairs to tell my parents that I was leaving and that I’d see them at the ceremony.

Before I pulled out of my driveway, I sent Tom a text telling him that everything had gone off without a hitch, so far, and that I loved him.

**_I love you, too, my amazing girl! I can’t wait to see you in your cap and gown. You will, undoubtedly, be the most beautiful woman there! – TWH_ **

I looked at Tom’s response and I nearly wept. I typed a quick ‘thank you’ and headed off to my graduation ceremony, praying that tonight I would still be able to come home.

\---

As I pulled into the almost completely empty parking lot, I put my car into park and cradled my head in my hands. I hoped that everything would go well today. I hoped that my parents would let me stay. I hoped that they would keep their promise. A tap at my window scared me nearly shitless, and I looked over to see none other than my lovely Professor Hiddleston smiling in at me. Just like that, my day brightened considerably. I opened the door and flung myself in his arms, not caring who saw us, because Tom wasn’t officially my teacher.

“Oh, darling, you look wonderful!” He exclaimed and I felt myself blushing. We pulled apart and I kissed his chin, making him chuckle.

“What are you doing here so early? The ceremony doesn’t start for another hour!”

“I wanted to surprise you, love. I know today’s going to be hard, at least when you tell your parents about us, and I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much and that, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you,” Tom said, and I felt my eyes beginning to tear up. I blinked them back for the second time that morning, and I leaned up to catch Tom’s lips in a kiss. I tried to convey everything that I was feeling with that simple gesture, and, judging by the way Tom’s hands cradled my head, I would say that I succeeded. “No matter what, darling, you will always have a home with me. You packed just in case the worst happens, didn’t you?”

I nodded and Tom continued.

“Then everything will be alright. If nothing else, (y/n), remember that I love you more than anything and that I am so, so, so proud of you,” he said, and I nodded. He smiled, kissed my forehead, and poked my nose with one of his fingers. “Good luck, my little dove. My heart goes with you.”

“Thanks, Tom,” I managed to squeak, and I opened the door to my car to grab my cap and gown. I put on the gown and carried my cap with me as I walked toward the place where all the seniors were supposed to gather. I remembered that we weren’t allowed to have purses just in time to turn around and get Tom’s attention. “Could you keep my car keys in your pocket for me?”

“Of course, love,” he said, and I watched his long fingers slide them into the pocket of his suit’s jacket. “Go on, darling. Don’t be late!”

I turned on my heel and ran into the back of the auditorium, waiting for the moment that I would finally be free to make my own decisions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the most painful chapter I've ever written. I apologize for the feels. I cried as I wrote this, if that's any indication of what's to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains language that verges on/borders on/could be qualified as verbal abuse. DO NOT READ IF THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU!******

As we tossed our caps in the air and ran back to the concession area, the only man I cared about seeing was somewhere in the sea of people that comprised the audience. I hugged a few of my classmates who weren’t intolerable and hurried through the crowd to find my parents. I spotted them by the double doors, and made my way over.

“Congratulations, sweetie!” My parents said, and I smiled as I hugged them both and showed them my diploma. I never let it out of my grasp, knowing that when I introduced them to Tom, they might try to stop me from being with him by any means necessary.

“Thanks,” I said, and I turned my head a little to the right, catching sight of a head of reddish-gold curls. “Why don’t you guys go wait outside. There’s somebody I want you to meet, but it’s too crowded in here.”

With that, I made my way through the crowd until I was standing right behind Tom. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. When he saw who had tapped him, a huge smile broke across his face and he scooped me into his arms.

“Congratulations, (y/n), my love,” he said as he spun me in a circle. When he set me down, he looked at me more seriously than I’d seen him since he confessed his love for me. “Have you seen your parents yet?”

“Yes, they’re waiting outside. I told them there was somebody I wanted them to meet,” I said, and he saw how nervous I really was. Tom took my hand in his and kissed my forehead.

“Then let’s go meet them,” he said. We wove our way through the crowd and outside into the sunny warmth. I spotted them a few feet away, and I felt Tom give my hand a squeeze. “It’s alright, love. I’m right here with you.”

I took a deep breath and we walked over to my parents. When my dad caught sight of Tom and noticed that we were holding hands, his lips drew together in a thin line. He got my mother’s attention and her eyes widened.

“And who is this, (y/n)?” My father asked in a slightly less than civil tone.

“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Tom,” I said, and I felt Tom’s hand squeeze mine again before he released it and offered it to my father to shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir, ma’am. (Y/n)’s spoken very highly of you both,” Tom said, but neither of them said a word. Tom withdrew his hand after a few very awkward moments of it not being shaken. My father’s stern face was beginning to turn a shade of red, as it always did when he was angry, and my mother smiled her poisonous ‘I hate you’ smile, which I was all too familiar with.

“You must be mistaken…Tom, was it? My daughter doesn’t have a boyfriend, because I haven’t found her one yet,” my mother said in her bitchiest tone.

“Actually, mother, he’s not mistaken, because who I date is my choice, and my choice alone,” I said calmly. At this point, both my parents looked like they were about burst a blood vessel.

“How dare you talk to me that way, you impudent, stupid girl? If you’ve been together behind my back, then I have no doubt that you’re no longer a virgin,” she said, and I blushed at her accusation. She saw and she gasped. “Y-You little…harlot! You whore! How dare you give away the only asset you possessed?”

My mother practically snarled as she flung insults at me. I was almost overwhelmed, but I somehow hung onto my wit in the midst of my anger.

“If my virginity was the only asset I possessed, then how did I earn this diploma?” I asked, stunning my parents into silence. “Besides, you’re breaking the promise that you both made earlier.”

“What promise, you dirty piece of filth?” My father asked, and I nearly died from the feeling of my heart rending in two.

“The promise that no matter what, you two would still love me,” I said, and I felt Tom’s hand grab onto mine again, reminding me of his own promise. I saw my parents look at each other before they turned back to me.

“How could we ever love someone so disappointing?” My mother asked, and I felt my eyes well up with tears. “You have a choice: us or him. What’s it going to be?”

I didn’t need to think my answer over, because with every single passing second it was so obvious who I should choose.

“Him. I would choose him any day,” I said and my parents stared at me a minute before turning their backs on me. “I’ll be back tomorrow to pick up my stuff, and for what it’s worth, I still love you both.”

My father turned around and looked me dead in the eye, and what he said next made me want to curl up in a little ball and die.

“That’s because we’re still worth loving,” he said, and, with that final parting shot, my parents walked away.

I was numb. I was vaguely aware of Tom standing in front of me, cupping my face in his palms and saying something, but I couldn’t understand the words coming out of his mouth. They’d done it. They’d kicked me out. I felt Tom pull me into an embrace, and his familiar smell pulled me out of my daze. I wrapped my arms around Tom’s waist before I pulled back.

“Let’s go to your house,” I suggested quietly, and Tom nodded.

“Are you alright to drive, love?”

I nodded, and Tom handed me my keys. We each got into our individual cars after Tom helped me out of my gown so that I was just in my dress and could drive more easily. I followed Tom out of the parking lot, and we headed toward his home. I didn’t even turn on the radio like normal.

\---

As soon as we pulled into Tom’s garage and shut off our engines, it finally hit me: my home wasn’t my home anymore. I didn’t unbuckle my seatbelt, and I didn’t get out of the car. All I did—all I could do—was bury my face in my hands and cry. I usually never shed a tear about anything, but here I was crying for the second time since I met Tom. I didn’t hear his car door shut or mine open. I was only aware of Tom’s presence when he reached across me to unbuckle my seatbelt and picked me up in his arms. He carried me into the house as I sobbed into his chest; I vaguely registered the sound of the garage door closing before Tom nudged the door shut with his foot.

Tom laid me in the center of his bed, and lowered himself onto it next to me. His long, strong arms wrapped around me and drew me as close to him as possible.

“Oh, darling, you know they didn’t mean any of that. They love you no matter what, (y/n), because you’re their daughter. That’s what it means to be a parent; it means that they’ll love you forever, even if they don’t realize it,” Tom said as he stroked my hair. I was still sobbing into Tom’s shirt as he kissed my forehead.

“H-How could they s-say those awful things? They s-said they were pr-proud of me! They promised! They pro-promised…” I broke off midsentence to sniffle and blink away more tears. I had finally cried myself dry, but Tom kept his hold on me and brought his lips to my forehead.

“People say horrible things when they’re angry, my darling,” Tom said. “And as for what your father said, you will always be worth loving. Don’t you ever think that you’re not. I will always love you. If you ever begin to doubt your worth, come to me, my love, and I will show you just how amazing you are and how much you are loved.”

I sniffled once more before I leaned back far enough to look into Tom’s eyes.

“I love you, too, Tom,” I said and I leaned forward to catch his lips in a passionate kiss. I tried to convey everything I felt: love, gratitude, anguish, relief, sorrow, and, most of all, happiness. And just like that, the whole world and all of my problems melted away, because I was alright. I was home. It may not have been the same home that I had that morning, but it was the only one that mattered now, because I was with the one person who I knew would never leave me. I was with Tom, and that was enough for me. It—this love that we shared—was all I’d ever wanted, and now that I had it, I was never going to let it go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This chapter contains some much-awaited smut.

Tom and I spent a couple of hours just lying there on his bed, occasionally kissing each other when the mood became too somber or I verged on tears again. He didn’t push me into anything sexual, because he knew I needed time to calm down and get my emotions back in check. Eventually, though, we had to get up, because our stomachs started rumbling insistently. The graduation ceremony had been early in the morning, and it was time for us to have lunch. Tom and I crawled off the bed, and walked toward his kitchen. He turned to face me and grabbed my hands, pulling me to the kitchen while he walked backwards. A big, goofy smile adorned his features, and I couldn’t help but smile in return.

“You’re too good to me, Tom,” I said and he stopped in his tracks, pulling me so that I was flush against his chest, and his arms were around me.

“No, I’m not. I’m only showing you the love that you deserve,” he said, and he kissed my lips sweetly. “You _do_ deserve it, darling. No matter what anybody says, you deserve my love, and I will always give it to you.”

I felt myself tearing up again, but this time, it wasn’t because I was sad. This time, it was because I understood just how much Tom truly loved me. I reached my hands up and threaded them around his neck and into his hair, pulling him down into a kiss. It was sweet, burning, passionate, and full of love. I could really get used to that feeling. When we broke apart for air, Tom rested his forehead on mine and sighed in contentment.

“I love you so much, little dove,” he said, and I giggled when I heard his nickname for me. He’d never stopped calling me that in the time that we’d been together, and I wasn’t about to start complaining. I found it to be completely adorable that he’d seen fit to give me a name that nobody else would ever know. Only we knew what we called each other: Tom was my ‘sweetheart’, and I was his ‘little dove’, and that was how we liked it.

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” I said, and he chuckled a little in return.

“I’m sorry that you had to make such a terrible decision, today, but I am so honored that you chose me,” Tom murmured, moving an errant strand of my hair behind my ear. “I promise you that I will make sure that you never regret your faith in me.”

I moved my hands down to cup Tom’s cheeks with my palms, before I spoke.

“Oh, Tom, I could never regret choosing you,” I said, and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead. He pulled me into his arms in a warm hug, and I felt his chin rest on the top of my head. After a moment, I felt something warm land in my hair, and I leaned back only to find Tom weeping silently. “Love, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“You should’ve never had to make that choice. I will do everything in my power to help you through this, no matter the cost,” Tom said, and I smiled gently at him.

“For now, love, I think lunch would be sufficient,” I murmured, and we both laughed quietly, forcing ourselves to move the last few feet to the kitchen. Just like the first time I stayed at Tom’s place, we both walked into the room and he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on top of my head. “What should we make?”

“ _I_ will be making grilled cheese sandwiches, if that’s alright with you,” Tom said, and I turned in his arms to face him.

“The ‘grilled cheese sandwiches’ part is alright, but I think it should be ‘we’ instead of just ‘you,’” I said, and Tom laughed again. _God, I love that sound_ , I thought as his eyes twinkled like sapphires. Our lips met in a slow, exploratory kiss, and all the anguish I was feeling from earlier was temporarily wiped from my mind. As we parted, Tom opened his mouth to protest once more, but before he could speak, I covered his lips with my fingers. “I know you don’t want me to have to do anything after today, but doing something familiar will help, I promise. Please, let me help.”

Tom nodded once and smiled, drawing me into his arms again for another sizzling kiss.

“Then let’s get cooking,” Tom said, and that’s exactly what we did. As I was putting one of the sandwiches on a plate, Tom started chuckling, and I looked at him with confusion. He saw my quirked brow and held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, I just thought of a really bad joke.”

“Care to share?” I asked and Tom blushed lightly.

“This is a very _cheesy_ romance, isn’t it?” He asked, and I couldn’t help but snicker. That triggered Tom’s signature laughter, which in turn triggered an escalation in my own laughter. It was a vicious cycle that didn’t stop until we were leaning on each other for support and laughing so hard that we were crying. We finally pulled ourselves together and started to catch our breath just in time to save the second sandwich from being burned to a crisp. As we slid it out of the pan and onto a plate, Tom leaned over and kissed me on the corner of my mouth. “I love you to pieces, my darling (y/n).”

“I love you, too, my wonderful Thomas,” I said and we kissed once more before we took our plates over to the sofa and ate our lunch. It had become a habit of ours to hold hands while whenever we ate, so with our fingers laced together, we ate our lunch in relative silence. It wasn’t one of those awkward silences that I’d had with so many of my friends in the past; rather, it was a companionable silence that somehow conveyed all our feelings without a word being spoken. Tom brought our plates to the sink and rinsed them quickly before putting them into the dishwasher. He turned back to me, and he smiled widely. “Let’s get you out of that dress and into something a bit more comfortable.”

I smiled back and we went out into the garage to grab my bag and lock my car door. Leading me back to his bedroom, Tom opened a drawer in his dresser and showed me that it was empty.

“D-Did you clean that out just for me?” I asked, feeling my heart flutter in my chest when Tom blushed and nodded ‘yes’. I dropped my bag onto Tom’s bed and walked over to kiss his blushing cheeks and then his lips. “Thank you, Tom.”

“Anything for you, (y/n),” he said, and I walked back over to the bag I’d brought. Once all my clothes were in their proper place, I set out a fresh outfit, and Tom led me to the bathroom. “Would you like to wash up?”

I smiled coquettishly, and took Tom’s hands in mine.

“Only if you join me,” I said, and Tom’s pupils dilated. We’d only attempted shower sex once before, but we had both expressed a desire to experiment more with it.

“Are you sure, love?” Tom asked, placing his hands on my hips. When I nodded, Tom walked over to his bedside table and grabbed a condom before his lips met mine and we staggered into the bathroom. Tom set the condom on the counter, turned on the water in the bath, and drew me toward him so that my back was to his chest. His fingers toyed with the zipper as his lips made their way from my earlobe down to my neck. He swept his fingers along my shoulders until the dress’s straps slid off, and allowed the garment to pool at my feet. I toed off my heels and turned in Tom’s arms. Our lips met, and I unbuttoned Tom’s suit’s jacket. He shrugged it off, tossing it to one side and I undid his tie, tossing it on top of the discarded jacket. I brought my lips down to the corner of his jaw and nibbled carefully until a small mark was visible. “Oh, yes, my love. Mark me. I want the whole world to see that I am yours.”

While I sucked on Tom’s skin, I went to work on his buttons; one by one, they revealed more and more of his luscious chest for my viewing pleasure. Once the last button had come free, Tom untucked his shirt and chucked it onto the pile in the corner. Pausing to toe off his shoes and socks, he allowed me to unbuckle his belt. The button and zipper on his dress pants came free without a fight, and soon they were pooling by Tom’s feet. He kicked them in the general direction of the other clothing before he reached around me to unhook my bra. It joined the pile, and we were both down to just panties and boxers. Tom knelt in front of me, kissing every bit of me that he could as he lowered himself, and he hooked his fingers in the elastic of my panties. Never breaking eye contact, Tom nipped at the skin just above the elastic before he slid them slowly off of me. I stepped out of them, and he tossed them to the side. Switching our positions, I kissed my way down Tom’s body and stopped at his boxers. I mouthed at his erection through the thin garment and reveled in the low moan he emitted.

“Please, (y/n),” he said, and I finally slid the boxers off his lithe body. He kicked them away, and went to check the temperature of the water. Apparently, it met with his approval, because he was soon guiding me into the shower, grabbing the condom, stepping in after and closing the curtain. The hot spray coming out of the shower head flowed over us as we touched each other and kissed passionately. I almost didn’t notice when he slid the condom onto his substantial length. Tom nudged my legs apart, and he lathed at my nipples. I moaned and twisted my fingers in his wet locks as he began to make a trail down my body. “Wrap one leg around my hip, love.”

I did as Tom said, and he pushed me against the wall of the shower. I felt him running his hand around my other thigh before he suddenly lifted it to wrap around his other hip. I clasped his shoulders for dear life even though I knew that Tom would never let me fall. Tom’s mouth made its way back up my body, leaving little marks in its wake, and one of his hands snaked between us to cup my sex. I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck and twisting my fingers in his wet curls once more. I tugged a little on his hair and Tom’s head lulled back far enough to allow my mouth access to the column of his neck. I left a few marks with my teeth before sucking on the corner of his jaw where I knew he was sensitive.

“Oh, (y/n),” Tom breathed. As he made to start fucking me with his fingers, I stopped his hand mid-movement.

“I’m ready, Tom. I’ve never been more ready than I am now,” I said, and Tom looked at me uncertainly. “I promise.”

Our lips met once more, and Tom slid himself into me a little slower than usual. He gave me more time to adjust than normal, and he refused to move until I was writhing in his arms begging for him to ‘fuck me, already’. Even then, he rolled his hips in long, deep thrusts, moving his tongue in sync with his hips and overloading my senses. I felt every delicious inch of him as he brought me closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy, sliding in and out of me agonizingly slowly.

“Tu es si belle, ma petite colombe,” Tom murmured against my lips as he thrust into me harder but not faster. I’d made Tom teach me a little French one evening, so I knew that ‘ma petite colombe’ meant ‘my little dove’, but I couldn’t even begin to guess what the rest of it meant—at least, not with Tom hitting that sweet spot inside me with such precision every time he entered me. “Oh, (y/n).”

“Je t'aime,” I whispered in his ear, and Tom let out a loud moan that reverberated through the bathroom. His mouth latched onto my neck just above my left collarbone, and I felt him marking me as he thrust into me with abandon, still hitting that perfect spot. “That’s it, Tom. Leave your mark on me! Show the world that I am yours! Claim me!”

Tom was groaning loudly as he fucked me into the shower wall, and I felt my orgasm rising up like a tidal wave to greet me.

“Darling, I-I can’t hold on…much longer…c-come for me!” Tom commanded, and I felt his fingers slip between us and rub my clit. It was all too much. Everything I was feeling overran me, and my vision went white as I climaxed screaming Tom’s name. He thrust into me thrice more before he reached his own end, shouting my name with a volume equal to mine. As we both receded from our highs, our foreheads rested against one another. After I finally found the strength to support myself on my own two legs once more, Tom shakily helped me down. He insisted on keeping his arms around me for the rest of our shower. He’d gotten rid of the condom pretty quickly, and we ended up washing each other off, keeping ourselves from going any further until we were clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Tom says in French means "You're so beautiful, my little dove."
> 
> The thing the reader says has been defined in chapters of the first work in this series, but I'll define it again for anybody who may or may not have just joined us. It means "I love you."
> 
> Again, I am relying on Google Translate for all of the French, so if any of it is incorrect, you have my sincerest apologies.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom and I wrapped ourselves in towels and padded back into his bedroom. Neither of us could keep our hands to ourselves as we got dressed in some more comfortable clothes, and several times we came very close to falling into bed again. Tom opened his closet door and pulled out an empty hanger for my dress. As he stepped to the side, I saw how many suits he owned, I felt my jaw drop a little.

“Good God, how many suits do you need?” I asked incredulously. I heard Tom laugh as I walked forward and flipped through the various jackets hanging up. I saw the one that he wore on the first day that I saw him, and I smiled to myself. I felt Tom’s arms wrap around me and his lips press against my neck. “I think you’re just trying to seduce me.”

“Why’s that?” He asked, sounding genuinely confused. I turned to face him and looked at him with a straight face.

“I think you finally figured out that I have a very serious attraction to a man in a suit, especially _my_ man in a suit,” I said, and Tom licked his lips, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you, now? What exactly do you think about when you see me in a suit?” Tom asked, as he leant forward and nipped at my lower lip. I blushed when all my fantasies came flooding back to me, and I decided on one of the tamer ones to tell Tom.

“Well, I have imagined a rather…interesting scene, once or twice,” I said in a quiet voice. Tom stroked my cheek and gave me an encouraging smile. “It’s a certain scenario involving a nude me and a still fully clothed you.”

“And how did it play out?”

“Well, you were still in your suit, and I was on my knees sucking you,” Tom gave a small moan. “Just when you were right on the edge, you pulled me off of you and threw me onto the bed. You pulled me onto my hands and knees and took me from behind until I was screaming your name and clenching around you.”

Tom’s lips devoured mine, cutting off my speech and forcing me even closer to him.

“Oh, love, you make me so hard,” he said when he pulled back for air. “But before we go any further, there’s something I’ve been meaning to do.”

He led me over to the bed and told me to sit down. I did as he asked, and he walked over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. He pulled something small out, and I craned my neck trying to see what it was. Tom sat next to me on the bed with a big grin on his face.

“Darling, I wanted to give you this since the day I met you, but today finally presented the perfect opportunity. Close your eyes and hold out your hand,” Tom said, and I did so. I felt a cold weight being pressed into my palm, and bit my lower lip. Tom’s next words were whispered so quietly that I almost missed them. “Open your eyes, little dove.”

When I looked down at my palm, I felt myself tearing up. Tom had placed a key in my hand.

“I-Is this what I think it is?” I asked and Tom smiled widely. He placed one of his large hands on my cheek and kissed my forehead.

“That, my love, is your very own key to our home,” Tom said, and I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks. “You don’t have to accept it if you don’t want to, of course, but I just tho—“

I cut him off with a kiss. I gripped the key tightly in one hand while I wrapped my arms around Tom’s neck and straddled his hips, kissing him all the while.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I sobbed into his neck. I think Tom was a little shocked that I’d reacted so drastically, but I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me close. One of his hands stroked my hair, and he murmured soothing little coos. When I finally found my voice again, it broke pathetically, and I inwardly cringed at my emotional outburst. “I love you, Tom. Thank you for this. You have absolutely no idea how much it means to me.”

“You’re welcome, (y/n). I was going to give it to you no matter what, but I thought now would probably be the best time,” he said, and I kissed him happily once more. “I love you, too, mon petit amour. I said that you would always have a home here, and I meant it.”

\---

The rest of the afternoon passed in relative relaxation; Tom and I spent most of it on his couch watching movies. Actually, a more accurate description would probably be that we made out a lot with various movies playing in the background. There had been several days over the last few weeks where we hadn’t been able to see each other, so we were making up for lost time. Each kiss was more desperate and passionate than the last, yet neither of us felt sated. At one point, Tom insisted that we stop just for a moment. When I asked him what was wrong, I noticed how hard the bulge in his jeans had become and how heavy his breathing was. He told me that he almost came in his pants and that we had to stop before he did, because he only wanted to lose himself when we were making love.

“Oh, I almost forgot about your graduation present!” Tom exclaimed, and I raised my eyebrows. _The key wasn’t the present?_ “Come with me, darling.”

Tom led me back to his—our—bedroom and told me to strip. Once I was lying naked on the bed, Tom kissed my forehead and walked into the bathroom. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small rectangular box with a green ribbon wrapped around it.

“Here, darling. I hope you like it,” Tom said handing the box to me and smiling shyly. _Since when is he shy?_ I noticed that he was still fully clothed, and had to bite my tongue to hold back my questions. I untied the ribbon with care and opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a dove. “Congratulations on your graduation, my little dove.”

I looked up at Tom to see that he was smiling carefully and his big blue eyes were shining brightly. My vision blurred as my eyes flooded with tears. I didn’t cry, though. All I did was cover my mouth with my hand before I climbed into Tom’s embrace.

“Oh, Tom! This is so beautiful! You’ve done so much for me today, and I just…I don’t have the right words to express how grateful I am. Just…thank you! Thank you for everything!” I said into his neck, and Tom chuckled. “I’m serious! I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you for the kindness that you’ve shown me.”

“(Y/n), look at me,” Tom said, and I pulled back just far enough to look into his eyes. “You don’t have to repay me, because your love is enough—more than enough, even! Just knowing that somebody as extraordinary as you could love me is enough to keep me as giddy as a preteen schoolboy. Whenever you’re near me, I feel drunk on your love. Oh, darling, you have no idea how wonderful you are and how much that I love you. Words can’t do my feelings justice.”

“Tom…You are the most incredible man I think I’ve ever met. I don’t know what it feels like to be drunk, but I get the feeling that it’s how I feel when I’m around you. You occupy my every thought and all of my dreams. I can’t imagine a future for myself without you,” I confessed, and I stroked his sharp cheekbones. “I love you, my sweet Thomas.”

“May I put this on you, love?” Tom asked as he gestured to the pendant. I nodded and his smile widened. He extracted the necklace from its padded box and turned me around in his lap. I pulled my hair out of the way, giving Tom room enough to reach his arms around me and loop the necklace in place. When the clasp closed, Tom placed a kiss on the nape of my neck. “You look so sexy wearing nothing but a symbol of my love for you.”

Tom pulled back on my shoulders until I was leaning against his chest. I turned my head far enough to meet his lips, and Tom moaned against my mouth. His arms laced themselves around my waist, and his hands splayed widely over my exposed skin.

“Please,” Tom breathed. “Please, let me make love to you like this.”

“Like what?” I asked, and Tom ran a finger down the chain of the necklace.

“When you’re wearing nothing but this necklace.”

I acted like I was thinking about it before I raised an eyebrow.

“What’s in it for me?” I asked, smiling mischievously. Then Tom smiled back with even more cunning lacing his expression, and I regretted my question.

“What’s in it for you? Why, my fingers tracing every inch of your luscious skin, my mouth marking you as mine and only mine, my cock pounding into you over and over until you lose yourself with a shout of my name—need I go on?” Tom murmured in a gravelly voice while sucking on my earlobe. He knew what that voice did to me. I gave in with a whimper, leaning in to kiss Tom’s lips. When we broke apart, Tom laughed his full-bodied ‘ehehe’. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one thing that Tom says in French in this chapter is 'mon petit amour', which (according to Google Translate) means 'my little love'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all smut, but it's really, really sweet fluffy smut.

Tom kissed me again and moaned into my mouth as he coaxed me off of him so he could strip. I sat on the bed next to him as his fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head. As soon as it was off, his lips were on mine again. My hands went to the button on his jeans and undid it, pulling the zip down in the process.

“Mmm, aren’t you a naughty professor! Foregoing boxers again? What _am_ I going to do with you?” I asked when his erection immediately sprang free into my hand. We worked together to peel off his jeans and I pushed him onto his back. “I want to taste you.”

Tom’s eyes widened as he watched me lean over him and place a kiss on the head of his cock. I let my tongue trace the length of a vein on the underside of his member.

“Unnhh,” Tom moaned, and his hand reached down to stroke my cheek. “You’re such a good student, (y/n). Oh!”

I pulled my mouth away and looked at him with a mock-stern expression. He whimpered and wiggled his hips a bit at the loss of contact, and he looked at me confusedly.

“You’re forgetting that I graduated today, Thomas,” I said, and he allowed his head to fly back with laughter. I couldn’t help but start laughing along with him.

“Come here, sweet girl,” Tom said between peals of laughter, and I crawled up his body into his arms. Our lips locked and our arms wrapped around each other. Our tongues twisted in our mouths and our hips began to shift against each other, giving us a bit of much-needed friction. Tom fingers traced lightly over the chain of the necklace he had given me, and his lips moved down to nip at my pulse making me gasp. “You like that, baby? I know something that you like even better than that.”

He nipped at me a final time before he flipped me onto my back and kissed his way down my body. Tom paid particular attention to my hipbones, licking them until I squirmed beneath him.

“Easy, dove, I’m getting there,” Tom crooned as he made his way closer and closer to my sex. His hand reached up and brushed over the dove pendant as his tongue grazed my clit. I arched my back in pleasure, and Tom’s hand slid down to play with my nipples. “You are so responsive for me.”

I keened as he slid a finger into me and pushed as deeply as he could.

“Tom!” I breathed, tangling my fingers in his curls. “Oh, you’re so good…at that…Oh God, Tom!”

“Mmm, let yourself go, (y/n),” he muttered as he added a second finger to the first. He pumped them in a steady rhythm, increasing his pace steadily until I was clutching at the bedding as hard as I could. “Venez à moi, l'amour. Permettez-moi de goûter votre plaisir!”

I screamed Tom’s name as I felt my walls clench hard around his fingers. His free hand came up and took mine, bringing it up and pressing it on top of the pendant around my neck. He crawled up my body and held me close to him as I convulsed, whispering ‘I love you’ into my ear as many times as he could before I stilled. When I had caught my breath a little, Tom closed the gap between our lips and we kissed with a slow urgency.

“I love you, too,” I breathed and I felt him smile against my lips. I opened my eyes when I felt Tom move over to the bedside table and grab a condom. When his eyes landed back on mine, I could see nothing in them but love and admiration. I leaned up and took the plastic packet from him, tearing it open before rolling it onto his solid length. He nestled between my legs, and I reached my arms up and around his neck, effectively drawing his mouth to mine. I’d learned only one phrase in French on my own, and it was a surprise for tonight. “J'ai besoin de toi, mon cher cœur.”

At first, I thought he didn’t hear what I’d whispered into his ear, but after a moment’s hesitation, Tom leaned back so I could see his face. There were tears in his eyes, and his jaw had dropped; his lips quirked upwards into a huge smile before he leaned forward and kissed me with all his might. At the same time, Tom gently pressed his cock into me, driving the air from my lungs in a loud moan, which his mouth muffled, somewhat. He was still for a moment, running his fingers through my hair and plundering my mouth with his tongue. Then he started moving and it was like the whole room spun. Every rock of his pelvis against mine, every thrust of his cock inside me, it all overloaded my senses and made me cry out. He drank in my sounds of pleasure with his skillful tongue as he made his own low groans. I felt a thin sheen of sweat on both of our bodies after a few moments of this rhythmic movement, and I couldn’t help but run my tongue up the column of Tom’s neck. The salt mixed with the taste of Tom’s skin created a unique flavor, but I hardly noticed it, because a moan vibrated through his Adam’s apple just as my tongue passed over it. The reverberation sent a new wave of wetness flowing from my cunt.

“So wet…Oh, little dove,” Tom breathed as he started to pound into me so hard and so fast that I shouted with every thrust. “I love you. I will always love you. Ahh…(y/n), I’m so close.”

I felt myself mouth Tom’s name as I climaxed harder than ever. I tried to scream his name, but I couldn’t make my voice work right. I heard Tom shout my name as he came just after me, but I must have passed out. The next thing I knew, Tom was hovering over me with a concerned expression on his face. He’d gotten rid of the condom already, and he was saying something. Then my ears popped and I could hear again. Tom had one hand on either side of my face, and he was no longer in between my hips.

“(Y/n)! Please, say something, love!” Tom said, and I smiled a bit.

“I’m alright, Tom,” I managed to say in my cracking voice. _God, I sound like my voice has been through a cheese grater!_ Tom let out a relieved breath and rested his forehead against mine.

“Oh, thank God! I was afraid that…Oh, my love, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said and I weakly reached a hand up to cover his mouth.

“You didn’t hurt me, Tom. That was the most amazing orgasm I’ve ever had,” I said. “You’ve nothing to worry about.”

“But…You passed out! You weren’t responding to me!”

“I promise you that I’m alright. How long was I out?” I asked, and Tom shook his head.

“I don’t know, thirty seconds, maybe a minute, but those were the worst seconds of my life,” Tom said and he kissed my forehead. “Are you absolutely certain that you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m absolutely certain, Tom. Don’t worry, love,” I said, and he caught my lips with his for what was probably the thousandth time that evening. When we broke apart, I looked Tom in the eye and stroked his cheek. “What do you say we get some rest, love?”

Tom nodded and adjusted us after he reached over and turned out the light. My back was to his front, and his arms were wrapped around me in a warm cocoon of protection. I held onto his forearms with my hands and felt him snuggle a little closer, if that was even possible.

“Good night, Tom,” I said. “I love you with all my heart.”

“Good night, my sweet little dove,” Tom replied, and he brushed the necklace around my throat with a single fingertip. “I love you, too, with all my being.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Tom says in French just before the reader orgasms means "Come for me, love. Let me taste your pleasure."
> 
> The thing the reader says to Tom in French means "I need you, dearest heart."
> 
> *All translations are from Google Translate, so if something is wrong, you have my sincerest apologies. I myself am not fluent in French.*


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to darkness, but I knew that I wasn’t alone. Tom’s arms were still around me, and his nose was buried in my hair, soft breaths caressing my skin. I smiled at the peaceful expression on his face. How could I not? Tom was so wonderful, and I loved him so much. Then thoughts of what I was going to have to do in a few measly hours flooded my mind, and I felt like I was going to vomit. Carefully, I crawled out of Tom’s warm embrace, grabbed the shirt he’d worn the night before, and walked out onto the small balcony outside his bedroom. Tom had left the door open the night before to let in a gentle summer breeze, because the screen kept out the bugs. I walked over the edge of the balcony and sat down with my legs crossed. The moon was full and the night was cool and peaceful, so I did what I’d always done as a child to help calm me down: I counted stars.

I remembered how my dad had found me outside in our yard one night trying to count all the stars in the sky and how he sat with me, promising not to tell mom that I was still up. I remembered how he pulled me into his lap and held me against his chest until I fell asleep and he had to carry me back to my bed. I felt tears come to my eyes as I realized that those days were gone and they weren’t coming back. But I didn’t cry. I was past the point of tears; besides, I had a brand new adventure to go on with Tom, and I wouldn’t give that up for the world.

“(Y/n)?” I heard Tom’s voice call softly, and I turned to face him. He was still half-asleep as he slowly got to his feet and padded out onto the balcony, still stark naked. “What are you doing out here?”

Tom sat behind me with his legs on either side of me and pulled me back so that I was leaning on his chest.

“I’m just thinking,” I said, and I felt him kiss the top of my head. “And counting stars.”

“It’s four in the morning, darling. What were you thinking about?” Tom asked, and his arms wrapped around my waist. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, Tom. I was just thinking about tomorrow,” I replied, and I felt his lips brush against my ear. “Everything’s going to change.”

“Do you remember what I told you?” Tom breathed into my ear, and I nodded carefully. “Tell me again what it was that I said.”

I took a shaky breath before I answered him.

“You said that you would always love me,” I said quietly, and Tom kissed me just below my ear.

“That’s right, little dove. I will always, _always_ love you, and I will always be here for you,” he said, and I placed my hands on top of Tom’s arms around my waist. “I can’t promise you that tomorrow will be easy, in fact, I’m pretty sure it’ll be hard, but I _can_ promise you that no matter what I will be there for you every step of the way. Okay?”

“Okay,” I said, and I turned myself in his arms until I was facing him on my knees towering over him for once. I threaded my arms around Tom’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips. “Thank you, my Thomas. I love you so much.”

Before I could register what was happening, Tom had picked me up in his arms and was carrying me back into the bedroom. He laid me carefully onto the bed and crawled on top of me between my legs.

“Mmm, I do love how my shirt looks on you,” he murmured before he kissed me with a slow, tender passion. There was nothing sexual about this kiss; it was comprised only of love. Tom then rolled over and pulled me into his arms, my head resting on his chest like it was a pillow, and he drew the covers over us. I felt his fingers trailing through my hair in a soothing rhythm, and I was lulled back to sleep.

\---

Something warm tickled my cheek, and I rolled my head the other direction. Through the last layer of sleep, I heard a quiet chuckle and felt something suck on my neck. A small moan escaped my lips and I rolled my head back a little out of instinct. Another quiet chuckle sounded, and this time it vibrated against the hollow of my throat. By that point, I had a pretty good idea of what was dragging me so seductively out of my warm cocoon of sleep.

“Tom,” I groaned sleepily, and he nipped at my collarbone, licking it gently afterwards to take away the sting.

“Come on, love! Wake up,” he coaxed, and I groaned again at his perky tone. “Or do I have to force you awake?”

I made a small noise of protest as Tom pulled the covers off of me, but I felt them land on top of me again after Tom shuffled around. I opened my eyes to see a large lump under the covers above my legs.

“Tom? What are you doing under the—oh!” I gasped as I felt his hot tongue glide up my hipbone. I pulled the covers off, and saw Tom bent over my lower half massaging my thighs and smiling mischievously. “Tom, I—“

“Shh, I want to eat my breakfast, and, my dear, that is you,” he said, and he pushed my shirt up over my breasts. He didn’t remove it all the way, but he did fondle my nipples for quite some time before he finally moved his mouth lower. I felt him part my folds with his tongue, and I gasped at the feeling of his tongue on my clit. He drew me right to the edge before he stopped. My eyes flew open, and he just smiled up at me from between my legs. “Don’t worry, love. I’m not nearly finished yet.”

I felt one of his fingers slip inside of me and start pumping carefully. My back arched, and Tom sucked a nipple into his mouth, nibbling gently.

“Oh, Tom! Tom, yes! Please, please, don’t stop!” I begged between moans, and he didn’t. He brought his lips down to my clit and sucked hard until I came writhing and moaning and screaming his name for the world to hear. Tom cleaned me off with a few gentler licks before he crawled back up the length of my body and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling him closer until it felt like we were one being. Tom suddenly broke the kiss and sat up, untangling himself from my limbs. I looked at him confusedly, and he smiled.

“Now that I’ve gotten you awake, we need to get some food into you. And don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten the coffee. I’ve got a nice steaming pot ready in the kitchen,” Tom said, and my ears perked up. _There’s coffee in close proximity?_ I pulled Tom’s shirt down so it covered me properly, and I started to get up when I caught sight of his rather prominent arousal. He caught me looking, and kissed my forehead. “I’m not important. This is your morning; all of this is for you. I don’t want you to worry about me at all, today.”

“Hmm, so does that mean that you would be opposed to…oh, I don’t know…taking a shower with me before breakfast?” I asked, and Tom’s eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

“Now, darling, I said ‘don’t worry about me,’ not ‘don’t let me make love to you,’” he said, and I smiled as he grabbed a condom and practically dragged me into the bathroom. “Those are two completely different things,” he said as he plundered my mouth with his tongue and turned on the shower. “Oh, darling.”

\---

A rather long time later, we emerged from the bathroom holding hands and kissing each other’s damp skin. We both had towels around us: mine wrapped like a dress, and Tom’s slung loosely around his waist. I led Tom over to the bed and pushed on his chest until he was seated. I sat on his lap and brought a much smaller towel up to Tom’s curls, ruffling them until they were nearly dry and dropping a kiss on his forehead. I felt his arms around my waist holding me in place as he closed the distance between our lips once more, coaxing the towel out of my hands so he could return the favor.

“I love your hair,” Tom said as he brought the wet ends to his lips and kissed them. I couldn’t keep a small laugh from escaping my throat and he joined in with a deep chuckle. He stood with me still straddling him and turned around to deposit me on the bed. Sitting cross-legged in the bed, I watched as he sauntered toward the closet, admiring how the towel clung to his wet ass as he moved. “What should I wear today? I mean, obviously something casual, but how casual?”

“Well, for starters you could take off the towel and let me see that perfect ass of yours,” I said before I could stop myself. _Damn, did I say that out loud?_ Tom turned around and fixed me with a mischievous grin paired with a fake glare. Sex rolled off of him in waves as he reached to his waist and fingered the top of his towel as if he was thinking over his decision.

“As you wish, little dove, but will you do the same in return when it’s your turn to dress?” He asked and I smirked, nodding in confirmation. Tom licked his lips and bit down gently on the bottom one as he stalked back toward me slowly. As he moved, his hands untucked the edge of the towel and gently started to unwrap it exposing more and more of his smooth, porcelain flesh. Tom’s big blue eyes were drilling holes through mine and I felt as if I might melt from his intensity. Just before he let the towel drop to the floor, he turned his back toward me and looked at me from over his shoulder. The muscles in his back flexed and twisted as he looked at me with the sexiest expression I’d ever seen.

“You’re so beautiful,” I murmured in an awestruck tone. It was true; he was possibly the most gorgeous man that I’d ever seen. _And he’s all mine._ I reached my hands forward tentatively and stroked the outside of his thighs, taking the little shiver that ran through him as a sign that he liked it. I leaned forward and gave Tom’s lower back an open-mouthed kiss. Standing up right behind him, I wrapped my arms around his chest and kissed the nape of his neck. “I love you. Jeans and a t-shirt for today, if that wasn’t a rhetorical question earlier.”

“I love you, too, and thank you. It wasn’t at all a rhetorical question,” he said as he turned in my arms and kissed my forehead before pulling me into his embrace. I could feel that he was already half-hard again, but he didn’t mention it, choosing instead to walk over to his closet and pull out a dark pair of jeans. He set them on the bed and migrated over to the dresser where he pulled out a soft green t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I cleared my throat as he raised a leg to step into the offending undergarment and he froze, looking at me with a bemused expression. “Something wrong?”

“When I was suggesting clothing, did the word ‘boxers’ ever leave my mouth?” I asked, and his eyes widened.

“Well, no, but—“

I raised a hand to stop him, and he in turn raised both his eyebrows.

“Trust me, Tom. You won’t need them today,” I said, and he reluctantly set them to the side.

“What about your parents? Won’t they, you know…find it offensive in some way? I mean, it’s not as if it will be easy to hide how much you…affect me,” Tom said and I smiled easily.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. My parents won’t even be home when we go by today. Today’s one of the days when they’re both working full-day shifts, and that’s one of the reasons I deliberately told them I was coming by to get my stuff today. I wanted them to know that I was serious about my choice to be with you,” I explained and Tom dropped the garment carelessly on the floor before striding over and embracing me.

“Oh, (y/n), you didn’t have to do that. I could just as easily have worn boxers if you wanted to see your parents,” he said and I shook my head minutely.

“I want to see them, but we all need time to cool off so that we won’t end up saying anything else that we might regret. I want to make up with them, really, but I also want them to know that my decision was final. I need them to see how important you are to me,” I said, and Tom pulled back to look at me. I guess he saw what he was looking for, because he leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. It was short and chaste, but it said everything that he couldn’t express with words. “We should get dressed, I suppose.”

“Yes, we should, shouldn’t we?” Tom asked and he grinned as he pulled my towel away to pool at my feet, leaving me bare before him. “Let’s find something for you to wear. By the way, I don’t think it would be fair for you to have to wear panties if I’m not wearing boxers, so you won’t be needing those either.”

“As you wish, Professor,” I murmured, and Tom moaned before he nipped at my neck affectionately and dug through the few outfits that I’d brought with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been on vacation. I should be able to post a couple of one-shots tonight, too, although they won't be related to this fic in any way.

Tom and I made a quick trip to the hardware store and bought some boxes to carry my possessions back to his—our—home. We wouldn’t need too many. The bulk of my stuff would be books anyway, and my clothes would fit in a small suitcase. When I told Tom that, he said that he had a whole section of his personal library that was just begging to be filled; he was so excited that I thought he might blow a gasket or something.

“I can’t wait to see the books that you’ve read. They’ll give some insight about how you think, at least,” he said, and I just laughed gently. “What? I just want to know what my girlfriend has read so that we can have more topics of conversation! Besides, I can probably guess what sort of novels you read.”

“Is that so?” I asked and Tom nodded. “Go ahead, then. Astound me with your awesome guesses.”

“I’ll only need one guess, actually,” Tom said, and I raised an eyebrow. “You ready for this, as you said, ‘awesome guess’?”

“Whenever you’re ready to be wrong,” I said.

“Actually, it’s more of a hypothesis, because if I was just guessing, I’d be taking a shot in the dark. No, this is based off of logic,” Tom said, and I withheld a snicker at his attempt to sound like a detective.

“Let’s hear it, then,” I replied as I put together one of the assembly-required cardboard boxes.

“You, my dear, read those trashy, penny-romances found in even the smallest of convenience stores,” he said and burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. I laughed so hard that I physically had to sit down because my abdomen started cramping. When I finally looked up through tear-streaked eyes, Tom was looking at me like I’d lost my mind. “That’s right, though, isn’t it?”

“No, Tom,” I managed to breath as I caught my breath. “I…I just…hahaha! There’s no way in hell that I’d ever read one of those crappy romances. I mean, I know that some people like them, but I personally can’t stand to be in the same room with them. I’d like to hear your supposed logic behind that non-guess.”

“Wait, if you don’t read those romances, then what do you read? I mean, I know you read Shakespeare, because you quoted it to me the first night that we made love. What else, though?” Tom asked.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, now won’t you?” I fired back playfully, and the mood changed abruptly. Tom took a couple of steps toward me, a hungry look dancing in his eyes making them look darker and more menacing. I stood again, and he wrapped a hand around the back of my neck, pulling me into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. His tongue plundered my mouth and when we finally pulled apart, Tom rested his forehead against mine breathing heavily.

“Now will you tell me?” He practically breathed into my ear, and a ghost of a smile played across my lips.

“Not on your life, Thomas,” I whispered nipping at his bottom lip, making him groan. “Now, come on. Let’s get these boxes into my car.”

On the way out, I grabbed a condom from the bedside table. Given how hard Tom already was, I expected that we would need it while we were at my parents’ house.

\---

I pulled into my driveway to find it empty, just as I had predicted. My parents were both gone, leaving us free to grab what I needed and run.

“So this is where you grew up?” Tom asked, and I nodded. “It seems very…I don’t know…uptight. Maybe strict is a better word. It’s beautiful, though.”

“It’s pretty, but it was always full of rules like ‘don’t climb the trees,’ or ‘you have to come back inside after fifteen minutes, because that’s all the sun you need’. I always felt…trapped, I guess,” I said, and I unlocked the door. My parents had left the alarm on, even though I knew the code. I disabled it quickly and led Tom upstairs to my room. “So this is it: my sanctuary from the parents.”

“Wow! Now, this is more like it! It looks like your took your personality and decorated with it! (Y/n), this is beautiful,” Tom said as he looked at the art on my walls and the stuff decorating my shelves. He walked over to my bed and ran a hand over the covers almost reverently. He picked up my pillow and smelled it, letting out a torrential sigh. “God, I love how you smell. Everything in here smells like you, and it is absolutely intoxicating.”

I felt myself blush at his words, and I walked over to my bookshelves. I grabbed one of the boxes that we brought in and started filling it with tomes upon tomes of various genres and lengths. I had a memory associated with each one, and it nearly always involved my house, in some way. Tom and I worked to get all the books packed into my car, and then I went to grab my suitcase from the hall closet. I quickly emptied the drawers of my dresser, folding everything neatly and stuffing my suitcase to the brim. Tom stopped me when I opened my underwear drawer and he sifted through its contents. He’d already seen nearly every pair of panties that I owned, but whenever he found one that he hadn’t seen me wear before, he handed it to me swearing that he would make me model it for him at a later date.

It had only taken a couple of hours to get everything into boxes, including the art on the walls and all of my art supplies. Once my car was all packed, I led Tom back to my room for one final task that I’d set for myself.

“Have we forgotten anything?” Tom asked and I remembered my guitar and amp. I pulled them out along with the chords necessary, and he gaped. “You didn’t tell me that you played an instrument!”

“You never asked. Besides, that’s not why I brought you up here again,” I said, and Tom gave me a quizzical look. I pulled the condom from my pocket, and his eyes widened noticeably. “I want you to do one last thing for me before we leave.”

“Anything,” he replied instantly, taking a step forward and placing his hands on my shoulders comfortingly. “Anything for you, my darling girl.”

“I want you to fuck me in this bedroom. I want the neighbors to be able to hear me scream your name and you mine,” I said, taking one of his hands and pressing the packet into it with finality. “Please, Tom. Fuck me in my parents’ house.”

This was truly a gesture of spite for me, because my parents didn't believe that sex was for pleasure. They thought that a couple should only partake in the activity when they wanted to have children. They’d thought for the longest time that I believed exactly what they did, but once they found out about Tom, they had to know that I didn’t. I wanted this room to reek of sex and arousal, and I wanted my parents to know who it belonged to.

“Are…Are you sure, darling?” He asked, and I nodded. That was all the encouragement Tom needed; he kissed me with all the passion and hunger that we’d felt that first time that we made love. He seemed to know what I was going for, because he swirled his tongue in my mouth in all the ways that he knew made me ridiculously wet, playing with my nipples through the fabric of my shirt. A moan worked its way out of his throat and he nipped my earlobe. “Mmm, have you thought about this? Have you thought about me fucking you in the bedroom where you grew up?”

“Yes,” I replied and Tom’s hips thrust forward to grind his erection against me. “Please, Tom.”

“Have you touched yourself in this room while you thought of me—of us?” He asked, and I nodded. “You’re such a naughty girl! What will your parents do when they smell our combined arousal? What will they do when the neighbors tell them that I fucked you with the windows open so that the whole block could hear our shouts of pleasure?”

I moaned in answer and watched as Tom walked over to my windows that my mother had never allowed me to open and pulled them up so that the slight breeze could flow in. He stalked back toward me, and I started to unbutton his shirt. I placed kisses on every patch of skin that was revealed until I was able to push the shirt off his shoulders to pool on the carpet. I licked my way up his chest until I reached his collarbones where I marked Tom as mine. I licked the underside of his jaw, and he growled quietly.

“I want to suck you. I want you to fuck my mouth like the dirty girl my parents think that I am,” I murmured, and I heard Tom groan. He nodded in agreement, his eyes glassy as he did so, and I started to move down his body, licking and sucking. I reached his pants and unbuttoned them, drawing the zipper down with my teeth. I yanked them down his hips, motioning for him to step out of them, which he did, kicking them away. He was left in only his shoes, which were an old pair of converse that still looked new. I grabbed Tom’s shaft and rubbed my thumb around in the little bead of liquid pooling at the tip. “Be loud. Remember that I want the neighbors to hear every minute of this.”

With that, I licked a long stripe up the underside of Tom’s cock. His fingers flew to my hair, smoothing it out of my face as I sucked lightly on his tip, but not forcing me faster than I wanted to go. Tom loved it when I used my mouth on him, but he wanted to make sure that I was comfortable the whole time. He didn’t want to force me into anything, and for that I was grateful. When I finally pulled him into my mouth, his hips gave a small, involuntary buck.

“Sorry! I couldn’t control myself, I just—oh, fuck! That feels amazing, darling,” he said, breaking off when I fondled his balls. As I moved up and down his length, I reached my free hand around and lightly scratched one of his ass cheeks. He bucked forward again, a little harder than before, and I nearly gagged. I brought him right to the edge before he pulled me off of him and started to pull off my clothes. His lips followed his hands, placing gentle kisses on my skin everywhere that his fingers exposed it. When I was completely nude, Tom pushed me backwards until I was lying on my back in my bed with my legs spread obscenely wide for him. “Would you like me to make you come all over your old sheets?”

“YesyespleaseTomplease,” escaped my mouth in a rushed, breathy moan. He didn’t waste a second; Tom’s tongue delved into my folds and swirled around my clit, applying enough pressure to make my back arch. Loud moans tore from my throat, and my mind vaguely registered that my neighbors would probably realize what was going on soon. Every time Tom groaned against me, it sent vibrations through my already sensitive clit, pushing me that much closer to the edge. Tom growled loudly and pushed two fingers inside my slit, tossing me into the throes of my first orgasm. I shouted Tom’s name, leaving no question as to how much I was enjoying this. He eased me down as he always did before crawling up my body and kissing me with wet lips. “Tom, get in me. I need to feel you.”

“So wanton for me,” he murmured. Tom had already put the condom on, so he started rubbing the tip of his cock through my wetness. “So wet for me…all for me…”

“Yes, all for you,” I agreed, so that maybe he’d finally give me what we both needed and fuck me, already. “Please, Tom, ple—ah!”

I broke off with a shout of pleasure as he snapped his hips and entered me in one smooth movement. I loved the way he stretched me and filled me to bursting. There was always the slightest bit of pain when he entered me for the first time, but it always dissipated after the initial stretch. Tom gave me time to adjust, as always, and then he snapped his hips hard and fast, setting a vigorous pace. We’d made love before, and it was always soft and gentle, but this…This was something different entirely. The love and passion were still there, but now what we were doing could only be classified as fucking. Our movements were animalistic and rough, leaving nothing to the imagination. Both of us were very vocal about our pleasure, and we each said what we wanted to do to the other in vivid detail. Our hips slapped together wetly, and our moans and shouts filled the room, flowing out into the neighborhood for all to hear.

“Tom! I’m so close! Harder! Baby, please,” I begged and Tom obliged almost immediately. We truly were tearing our pleasures from one another now. His cock ravaged me from the inside, his teeth worrying the skin of my shoulders and neck, and my fingernails dug furrows down his back, scratching him and marking him as mine. Then I felt myself tensing, and I couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m…Tom, I’m going to come. I’m…”

I shouted his name at the top of my lungs, tightening around him and feeling him thrust even harder, if that was possible. As I found my release, I felt Tom stiffen in my arms and spill into the condom, roaring my name to the unsuspecting neighbors. We both rode out our orgasms for as long as we could before nuzzling each other and collapsing into a heap in my bed. I looked at the clock next to my old bed, and I mentally screamed.

“T-Tom, we need to get dressed and go before my parents get home,” I said, and he kissed me one last time before he climbed off of me. As he bent over to retrieve our clothes, I placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face until he looked into my eyes. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Tom straightened up and his brow furrowed.

“Of course I know that, dearest. I love you, too,” Tom said, sitting next to me on the bed and wrapping me in his long arms. He kissed my forehead and we sat that way for a moment before we broke apart and got dressed, once more. We closed the windows back and locked them just as they had been before. Tom picked up my guitar, and I grabbed my mini-amplifier and the cords. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we both gave my room a final look. The only thing out of place was the bed that we’d previously occupied, which had been made before our little adventure. “Are you ready, darling?”

I took a deep breath before answering.

“Yes, Tom. I’m ready. When we get to the kitchen, though, I’m going to write a note for my parents to let them know that we were here,” I said, and he nodded. I scrawled a quick note, and we took the last of my things to the car. After the alarm was reengaged, we backed out of the driveway. Just as we reached the road, I saw one of my neighbors quickly closing their curtain. “I think your idea of opening the windows so that people could hear us worked.”

“Good,” he replied, and we both laughed as we drove back toward our house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting on this. I've really loved hearing from you all. Thank you for sticking with me while I was writing this! I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint. :)

“This is an eclectic mix of reading materials,” Tom said as we unpacked my books and set them on the empty shelves in his—our—library. “So far, I’ve seen mysteries, thrillers, some sort of fantasy, and that’s just from one box. Goodness, have you read all of these books?”

“Not all of them, but very nearly,” I replied, pulling out a few more and setting them in place. “Once we get them all out, I’m going to separate the ones that I haven’t read and put them all in one section together.”

Our fingers brushed together as we both set some books n the same shelf, sending electricity through my body and making me blush. It was ridiculous that Tom could still do that to me, but it still felt like we were on a first date every time we were together. Tom had felt it, too, if his dreamy smile was any indication. He set down the books that he was holding and moved to my side. I closed my eyes as Tom’s lips descended onto mine with a tender slowness.

“I didn’t know that you had such an exhibitionist streak, love,” he said when we separated for air. His smile was contagious as he ran his fingers gently through my hair. Tom was always playing with my hair when we weren’t making love. He’d taken a liking to the way that my tresses felt slipping between his digits and how he would occasionally have to work a tangle loose. “You’ll be pleased to know that my flat in London has several windows that I would be more than willing to open while we’re there.”

I laughed for a moment before the meaning behind his words finally set in.

“While we’re there?” I asked, and Tom’s smile grew about a mile wide. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and extracted two airline tickets. “Oh, my God! Are we really going to London?”

“Yes, we are, darling. If you want to go, these tickets are good for the five o’clock flight two weeks from tomorrow. I understand, of course, if this is too last minute, but—“ I cut Tom off by catching his lips in a passionate kiss. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and I felt him moan against me. His arms circled my waist and mine wrapped around his neck to draw him closer. It was a very long time later when we were lying twined together in our bed, naked as the day we were born and enjoying our post-orgasmic bliss, that I was finally able to find the right words to thank Tom for doing this. He waved me off like the gentleman that he was. “It’s nothing, (y/n). Besides, I’ve met your parents. It’s time you met mine. They’ve heard enough about you that they’ve been begging me to bring you home to meet them. Well, you probably won’t meet my father, but you’ll definitely meet my mother and both of my sisters.”

Tom must’ve seen how nervous I looked, because he kissed me once more and nuzzled my ear.

“Don’t worry, ma petite colombe. They’ll love you as if you were part our family already. I can’t imagine a life without you, and I’ve told my family that repeatedly. They know how we feel about each other, and they know how much you mean to me,” Tom said rolling over on top of me and gazing into my eyes as if they were the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

“Does your mother know how old I am?” I asked nervously, and Tom nodded slowly. “And she’s not at all worried about that?”

“My mother knows that love can transcend nearly any obstacle, and that age is just a number. She’s the one who taught me that, actually. There’s nothing to worry about. When she meets you, any doubt that she may have had will be completely forgotten,” Tom said kissing along my jaw as he spoke. “I promise that my mother and my sisters will be completely enraptured when they meet you. They know that I’ve never brought anybody home to meet them before, and that for me to do this means that…well, that I’m really _very_ serious about our relationship.”

“You’ve never brought anyone to meet your family before?” I asked in astonishment. Tom blushed and bit his lower lip, absently stroking my hip with his hand.

“No. You’re the first person that I’ve fallen this completely in love with. I can barely function without your presence. The day that we met—the day that I first kissed you—I didn’t really understand why I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I didn’t realize that love could feel like this. That night, I had the most wonderful dream,” Tom looked at me sheepishly before continuing. “I dreamt that I was standing at an altar in front of my family. I was wearing a tux, and there was a woman standing next to me in a beautiful white dress. I couldn’t see her face, yet I knew that I loved her with every fiber of my being. When the time came for me to kiss my mystery bride, I pulled back her veil, and there you stood. It was you.”

At this point, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, and Tom’s eyes were welling up.

“Then the scene changed, and I felt something tugging at the leg of my trousers. When I looked down, I saw that it was a little boy who had my hair but your eyes. He was so beautiful, and he was ours! He was our son, (y/n)! Almost every night since then, I’ve had more and more dreams about you—about us,” Tom said, and I reached up to wipe his tears away. One of his large hands caught mine before I could pull back, and brought my fingers to his lips. “(Y/n), I know that those dreams are probably nothing _more_ than dreams, but I can’t help but feel like this was all meant to happen. I’ve never wanted any of this with another person before. I’m sorry if all of this sounds heavy, but I need you to know the depth of my affection for you.”

“Oh, Tom,” I breathed as his tears spilled down his cheeks, and I leaned forward to kiss them away. My lips travelled down to mingle with Tom’s, and he sat up, pulling me with him until I was in his lap. “My sweet, wonderful Thomas. I don’t…There aren’t enough words in the English language to describe how much I love you or how much I would do for you. I want that, too. I want it all with you.”

I leaned up and pressed my lips to Tom’s.

“Then you shall have it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing in French in this chapter that Tom says means 'my little dove'. 
> 
> This is the end of this installment, and I was wondering if any of you wanted me to write a third (and final) installment to this series, making it a trilogy. Please, please, please, comment below. Don't be shy! I don't bite. :) 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
